<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlikely Pair (Part 2) by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057337">An Unlikely Pair (Part 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, side taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin gets caught up over whether or not to give Yeonjun his letterman jacket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unlikely Pair (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p><p>Thank you all so much for your patience with uploads! I only like to write when I'm inspired and unfortunately that does not happen every day! I appreciate your understanding. :) I have many requests that are so intriguing I will try to get to as many as possible! </p><p>This one was a combination of two previous fics, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381442"> An Unlikely Pair</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665389"> The Jacket</a>, so thank you so much for the request, it was so fun to write! </p><p>I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy, and I'll see you for the next post! </p><p>Not edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin was slumped over his desk, computer open in front of him, the brightness of his screen the only source of light in apartment. The living room was shrouded in darkness save for it, even the night sky was black as midnight. It was a sign that it was too late, that he should really stop and go join his sleeping boyfriend in their bedroom. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. The biggest debate of his life was tomorrow morning and every extra second of preparation was beneficial.</p><p>            Even if his brain was dead. Even if he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Even then.</p><p>            He lifted his head enough to look at the time on his screen. It was nearing four in the morning and his bus left tomorrow at ten. He sighed, sitting up and blinking fast. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and focused on where he had stopped his notes. He mouthed the words he was going to say and added a few annotations before going to the next page of evidence.</p><p>            It was difficult for him to read clearly—his contacts had dried out two hours ago—but he just leaned a little closer, his posture suffering for it. He rubbed his left eye and the words came into focus a little better, but not by much.</p><p>            He shot up when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, quickly falling as he straightened. He blinked fast again, cheeks burning at being caught still awake when Yeonjun had specifically told him not to stay up past midnight. The hands returned to his back, massaging gentle circles into the knots under his skin, eliciting an involuntary moan from Soobin.</p><p>            “Baby.”</p><p>            Soobin groaned, dropped his head and slouched in his seat as Yeonjun continued to massage the tension out of his shoulders. “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He sighed, eyes falling shut as Yeonjun continued to press his fingers into Soobin’s muscles.</p><p>            Yeonjun didn’t say anything for a few moments, just kept rubbing Soobin’s back and Soobin appreciated it. There wasn’t much to say, after all. As much as Yeonjun tried, he couldn’t ease Soobin’s nerves this near to a debate, and especially not one as important as the one in just a handful of hours.</p><p>            The younger felt himself growing sleepier each second, so when Yeonjun reached over his shoulder and closed his laptop, he didn’t protest. The elder looped an arm through Soobin’s and helped him stand, other hand on his back. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered. Soobin blinked blearily a few times, pausing only to put his notes back in their folder. Once they were safely secured, he let Yeonjun guide him to their room, feet dragging against the floor.</p><p>            He crawled under the covers, Yeonjun following quickly after. The sheets were warm from being slept in, and Soobin’s entire body instantly deflated as he settled against the mattress. He turned onto his back, eyes already shut, and the last thing he remembered was Yeonjun curling into his side before all he saw was darkness.</p><p> </p><p>            They met Taehyun and Beomgyu at the bus station, and Taehyun looked as sleep-deprived as Soobin felt. Beomgyu was massaging his neck as he bowed to Yeonjun, and Taehyun only offered Soobin a weak smile in greeting. “You two should sleep on the bus ride,” Beomgyu suggested, glancing worriedly at Soobin. Yeonjun agreed with him, and Soobin just shrugged. He would try to sleep, but he’d never been great at sleeping somewhere other than a bed, so it was probably pointless. But he promised he’d try.</p><p>            They all filed on, the rest of the team in various states of exhaustion, and their coach looking worse-for-wear as well. The normally vibrant professor was sitting in the first seat of the bus, one hand holding a cup of coffee, the other pressing his phone to his ear. Soobin didn’t even bother to bow, knowing that Professor Kim wouldn’t even notice. Besides, such formalities among teammates tended to fall to the wayside on competition day.</p><p>            Beomgyu and Yeonjun were just two of the many non-debaters that were joining the team on the bus, making it fuller than Soobin was used to. Their team only had six members, but all of them had somebody with them. Taehyun and Soobin were the only ones who brought their significant others though, and Soobin tried not to be too shy about it. He loved Yeonjun, loved showing him off whenever he could, but usually on his terms.</p><p>            Now, he had to endure a weekend of his teammates watching his relationship up close and no doubt teasing him about it. Nobody would bother with Taehyun because Taehyun had an aura about him that kept people at bay, but Soobin was just the target for all friendly teasing apparently.</p><p>            Yeonjun guided them towards the back of the bus, stopping at a row and looking at Soobin sweetly. “After you,” he said, gesturing to the seats. Soobin gave a small smile before filing into the row and sitting down. He placed his backpack under his seat and Yeonjun sat down next to him a few seconds after. He made a show of getting settled, pulling a blanket out of his bag and draping it first over his lap and then over Soobin’s.</p><p>            “I know you get chilly on long bus rides,” he explained, smiling to himself as he plugged his phone charger into the outlet connected to the back of the seat in front of him. Soobin rolled his eyes fondly, looking out the window. “We’ve never been on a bus ride together, hyung, how would you know?” he teased.</p><p>            Yeonjun scoffed, hitting Soobin’s shoulder as he messed with the fancy gadgets their seats held. Their debate team was good enough that the university splurged on their transportation and hotel rooms, to which Soobin was eternally grateful. “Maybe I know because of the six blankets you have piled on our bed back home,” Yeonjun shot back, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>            Soobin giggled, slouching down in his seat a bit more as the everyone got to their seats and the bus started running. Taehyun and Beomgyu were seated behind them, speaking quietly until Professor Kim stood up to address the team.</p><p>            “Hi, guys!” he said, mustering up all the cheeriness he had, which wasn’t much Soobin had to admit. He understood. If Yeonjun wasn’t with him he’d be having a nervous breakdown. To be honest, he might still have one regardless. He refocused his attention on his coach. Professor Kim gave some encouraging words, reminded them of the schedule, and then sat back down as the bus started to move.</p><p>            Yeonjun twisted his head to smile at Soobin, lifting the armrest. “Come here,” he said. Soobin blushed a little, glancing around him, before moving closer and resting his head on the elder’s shoulder. Yeonjun hummed happily, winding an arm around Soobin’s waist—the gesture hidden under the blanket—and Soobin felt himself smile. He cuddled in a bit closer and closed his eyes as the rocking of the bus and Yeonjun’s gentle humming started to lull him to sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>            A kick to the back of his seat jolted Soobin awake. He shot up, head hitting something hard, and he blinked quickly. “Yah!” Yeonjun scolded, turned around in his seat to glare at Beomgyu. Soobin rubbed his eyes, looking at them both from where he sat. Beomgyu peered back at his hyung innocently, Taehyun choosing to ignore them entirely, and Soobin sighed.</p><p>            “We’re here,” Beomgyu said simply. He was right, the bus was stopped in front of an extravagant hotel. Soobin turned and followed his gaze, eyes widening a bit at just how much money his school had spent on them. It made a warm fluttering of appreciation blossom in his stomach, and he shared a smile with Yeonjun, who seemed very excited to be able to spend a weekend in luxury.</p><p>            By the time they made it up to their room, a few doors down from Taehyun and Beomgyu, Soobin wanted to fall back asleep. The bed looked so comfortable and he didn’t get that much sleep on the drive up. Yeonjun seemed to detect this, and gave Soobin’s cheek a gentle kiss as he took their suitcase in his hand. “Go lie down, baby,” he cooed. Soobin blushed, but listened to his boyfriend, and after taking off his shoes he crawled under the covers.</p><p>            It felt like he was floating on the clouds, and he couldn’t even wait up for Yeonjun to join him before he was out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>            Yeonjun walked with Soobin towards the grand auditorium where the debate was going to take place, and the younger’s eyes widened when he saw all of the lights and cameras and journalists seated at the very front of the room. Everything was of such a large scale that it threatened to overwhelm him. But he only squeezed Yeonjun’s hand and took a deep breath to calm himself down.</p><p>            They stopped at the divide where they would have to separate. Around them, other debaters and their family and friends stood around saying goodbye and good luck. Yeonjun came to a stop next to Soobin, and turned to face him. Soobin, heart racing with nerves, found Yeonjun’s eyes instantly. They were scrunched up at the corners, gentle and excited, full of pride. The elder smiled, reaching up and stroking Soobin’s earlobe.</p><p>            “You’re going to do great,” he whispered, hand moving to cup Soobin’s jaw and stroke his cheekbone. Soobin blushed, his own hand finding Yeonjun’s waist, pulling him closer. “Thanks, hyung,” he whispered back, voice a little shaky. Yeonjun smiled softly, before sliding his hand around to the back of Soobin’s neck, tilting his head down just enough so their lips met in a tender kiss.</p><p>            Soobin didn’t care that all of his teammates could see—they were most likely not paying attention, thankfully—and kissed Yeonjun back as passionately as he could. His grip on the boy tightened, and he felt a surge of confidence rush through him. Winning was important, yes, but not as important as what he had with Yeonjun. In Soobin’s opinion, he had won the ultimate prize already.</p><p>            Not to be cheesy, of course.</p><p>            When they parted, Yeonjun gave him a dazzling smile, and after an obnoxiously loud cheer that made Soobin’s ears turn red in embarrassment, the two went off on their paths. Soobin headed toward backstage with Taehyun and the rest of his team, while Yeonjun joined Beomgyu and all the other supporters as they went to their seats.</p><p>            The nerves grew as the time neared closer and closer for the start of the debate, but Soobin just went over his notes in his head, focused on his breathing, and remembered that he had the greatest person in the world rooting for him.</p><p> </p><p>            He had won. It wasn’t an easy defeat by any means, his opponent having a stellar argument and even better articulation that Soobin. The catch was that Soobin had more compelling evidence, and therefore his argument was based less on theory and more on actual findings, and for that reason, he won by a handful of points.</p><p>            He had been nervous as he gave his opening statement, but as soon as things started to flow between him and his opponent, it got easier. Plus, all Soobin had to do was look out in the crowd and be reminded that Yeonjun was out there silently cheering him on and all his nerves vanished. Of course, his copious amounts of preparation also contributed greatly to his success. All the hours he put in had finally paid off.</p><p>            His team had won, they were national champions, and Soobin was looking forward to celebrating the whole weekend away with his boyfriend and best friends. Even Hueningkai, their friend still finishing up high school, was making the trip down the next day to join them.</p><p>            They of course received a sizable and fancy trophy to put in their display back on campus, but Professor Kim had also gifted each of the members with letterman jackets reminiscent of the kind football players received. Each one had a team member’s name embroidered onto the back, and Soobin couldn’t help but smile when he saw the large ‘Choi S.’ on his.</p><p>            As he held it in his hands, Taehyun said something that caught his attention.</p><p>            “I’m going to give mine to Beomgyu-hyung,” he said, smiling gently to himself as he folded his jacket neatly. Soobin looked over at him, his jacket draped over his arm. “What?” he replied, feeling like he was missing something. Taehyun peered at him, before chuckling. “You know, like the football players do?” he prompted, and Soobin felt even more at a loss when it still didn’t make sense.</p><p>            Taehyun sighed fondly, ruffling Soobin’s hair. “You poor, uncultured kid,” he tsked. Soobin glared at him playfully, scowling and stepping away from the younger’s hand that was still in his hair. “Just tell me,” he complained. Taehyun smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder as they all got ready to leave and meet their friends and family.</p><p>            “It’s like a tradition to give your letterman jacket to your partner,” he explained. Soobin blinked a few times, before looking down at his jacket. “Oh,” he answered. Taehyun patted his back as he moved past him. “It’s just a silly tradition, hyung, don’t overthink it,” he advised. Soobin’s cheeks burned red at the implications, but he stayed quiet as he followed his team out of the dressing room they had been in.</p><p>            As they walked, Soobin wondered if he should give his jacket to Yeonjun. If it was as popular a tradition as Taehyun implied, then it was possible Yeonjun would be expecting such an exchange once he saw the clothing item. But Soobin had a bad habit of making a big deal out of the smallest gestures, overthinking himself into a hole just like Taehyun warned him not to. Just in the span of the short three-minute walk he had worked himself up enough to have a racing heart and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to give Yeonjun the jacket in public or wait until they were alone.</p><p>            He knew it didn’t really matter, but his teammates had already teased him for resting on Yeonjun’s shoulder the ride up, and he wasn’t sure he wanted them to see another vulnerable moment of his. With that in mind, he decided to wait and give Yeonjun the jacket that night after their celebratory dinner and festivities.</p><p>            As they entered into the lobby of the auditorium, photographers snapped a few photos, and everyone found their families’ in the crowd. Taehyun was the one to spot Yeonjun and Beomgyu, and Soobin followed him as he wove through everyone to get to them. As soon as Soobin made eye contact with Yeonjun, he smiled brightly and waved to get his attention. Yeonjun returned the smile and pushed through the people milling about between them until he was standing right in front of Soobin. Taehyun and Beomgyu were a few feet away, and Soobin felt his stomach clench nervously as he saw Taehyun shyly handing his letterman jacket over to Beomgyu.</p><p>            He looked back at Yeonjun.</p><p>            “Congratulations, baby! Can’t believe I’m dating the smartest person in the world,” he joked, wrapping Soobin up in a tight hug. Soobin laughed, hugging Yeonjun back, the weight of his jacket around his arm growing heavier the longer he focused on it. “You speak too highly of me, hyung,” he giggled into the elder’s ear. Yeonjun only shook his head, leaning back and cupping Soobin’s cheeks with both hands. “I do no such thing! I only speak the truth,” he said, smile so wide Soobin could see all of his perfectly straight, white teeth.</p><p>            Yeonjun cooed at him, pinching his dimples before dropping his hands and gasping as he finally noticed the jacket. He grabbed it, pulling it off Soobin’s arm and unfolding it to look at it. He ‘oohed’ adorably, brows raised as he gave Soobin an impressed look. “Okay, I’m <em>definitely </em>dating the coolest person in the world, then,” he remedied, laughing. Soobin blushed, hanging his head before playfully pushing at Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Stoppppp,” he whined.</p><p>            Yeonjun laughed again, before handing the jacket back and grabbing Soobin’s arm, holding tight. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just so proud of you!” he cheered. Soobin chuckled, leaning into Yeonjun’s side and kissing his temple quickly. “Love you,” he mumbled, cheeks flushed. Yeonjun almost squealed, and if not for the fact that he had some sense of humility, he wouldn’t have stopped himself.</p><p>            Soobin was feeling glad that Yeonjun didn’t seem to expect to be given the jacket. Even when Taehyun and Beomgyu came to ask if they were ready to go to dinner, Taehyun’s jacket draped over Beomgyu’s shoulders, Yeonjun gave no sign that he was jealous. He stayed latched to Soobin’s side and congratulated Taehyun excitedly as they walked towards the exits.</p><p> </p><p>            Throughout dinner and drinks after, Yeonjun acted perfectly normal. It eased Soobin’s mind—even though he knew he shouldn’t have let himself get so worked up so quickly over something rather trivial—and by the time they retired to their room, he had almost completely forgotten about the jacket entirely.</p><p>            It was only when he got back and saw it lying on the chair where he had dropped it off as they changed for dinner, that his worries returned. Now though, they were slightly different. He had an opportunity to give Yeonjun the jacket in private, but he wasn’t sure if the elder even wanted it. He made no expression that he had thus far, and Soobin didn’t want to give him something that he would then feel obligated to wear. A letterman jacket wasn’t really Yeonjun’s style anyway.</p><p>            As they both took off their shoes, Soobin did his best to ignore the bright blue of the fabric, and instead paid attention to his boyfriend, who was in the process of ordering champagne and snacks from room service. He flashed Soobin a smile from where he was perched on the bed, and Soobin couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>            He went to their suitcase and pulled out some comfortable clothes, slipping into the bathroom to change. He also washed the small amount of makeup off his face, applied some chapstick to his dry lips, and washed his hands. When he walked back out, Yeonjun had changed too, and was flipping through the channel guide.</p><p>            The jacket stared at Soobin as he stood in the entryway, biting his lip. Yeonjun detected his presence and his silence, and lifted his head, grinning. “What’re you standing all the way over there for? Come over here and give me a kiss,” he demanded, chuckling. Soobin rolled his eyes jokingly, crossing the space and going up to Yeonjun. The boy put the channel guide down and eagerly lifted his chin to meet Soobin’s gaze.</p><p>            “You’re so cute, hyung,” Soobin chaffed. Yeonjun blushed, eyes darting away. Soobin only giggled, leaning down and pecking Yeonjun’s lips once. Yeonjun pouted after, slouching and crossing his arms. “That wasn’t a very good kiss,” he complained. Soobin laughed, walking around the other side of the bed and getting under the covers.</p><p>            The bed was as luxurious as the rest of the room, and he snuggled in gratefully, a warm feeling spreading through his body. Before Yeonjun could move into his space, the champagne and snacks arrived via a knock at the door. Yeonjun shrieked happily, shooting up and going to retrieve their order.</p><p>            He came back with an actual whole cart, and Soobin was not going to ask how much the room service bill was going to be now. If Yeonjun wanted to spoil him, nothing Soobin said would stop him. It was a lesson he learned early on after they started dating. The elder pulled the cart right up to the side of the bed, dove in, and placed the tray of assorted cheeses, crackers, and fruit in the centre of the large bed. Soobin watched as he poured two glasses of chilled champagne, and handed one to Soobin.</p><p>            Soobin accepted, small smile growing as Yeonjun’s happiness washed over him. He loved seeing the boy in such a state, was in disbelief that <em>he </em>was the main cause, and once again wondered why the boy chose him of all people to be with.</p><p>            “Cheers!” Yeonjun cried, clinking their glasses together. Soobin beamed, taking a few sips, before setting his glass aside. He reached forward to pluck a grape from the tray and popped it into his mouth, the sweet taste covering his tongue. Yeonjun put his glass aside and made himself a little cheese and cracker ensemble, munching away at one before moving closer to Soobin.</p><p>            Soobin lifted an arm to allow Yeonjun to rest against him, and felt a scent of contentedness fall over him as the elder settled in his embrace. They enjoyed their snacks for a few minutes, before Yeonjun spoke.</p><p>            “Did you see that Taehyunnie gave Beomgyu-ah his letterman jacket? They’re so cute,” he mentioned. Soobin knew the boy said it in what was supposed to be an offhand way, but he could see the way his eyes lingered on the jacket from where it was hanging over the chair and Soobin suddenly felt bad. “Uh, yeah,” he said lamely. Yeonjun only hummed, giving him a smile before leaning forward to grab another bunch of grapes.</p><p>            Soobin was afraid he’d made the boy sad, but he still stayed close, leaning against his chest and talking gently about what it was like watching Soobin debate. Soobin listened as best he could, but his mind was distracted. Now, he really wanted to give Yeonjun the jacket. He pictured it, seeing the boy walking around campus wearing it proudly, and it made his heart swell. But <em>now</em>, he was afraid Yeonjun would just think he was giving it to him because he felt obligated.</p><p>            He should’ve just given him the stupid jacket back at the auditorium like a normal person.</p><p>            “Soobin?” Yeonjun’s voice suddenly rang out.</p><p>            Soobin flinched a bit, blinking fast as he looked at Yeonjun. The elder sat up, gazing back in concern. “Sorry, uh, what did you say?” Soobin replied, cheeks heating at being caught distracted. Yeonjun hesitated, before touching Soobin’s cheek. “You alright? You’ve seemed a bit off since before dinner,” he remarked. Soobin’s eyes widened a bit, and he swallowed nervously.</p><p>            “Um,” he said, not sure what to say. Yeonjun furrowed his brow more, sitting up completely and moving the now-empty tray back onto the cart. “Is it something serious?” he asked, voice completely void of amusement.</p><p>            Soobin quickly shook his head, grabbing Yeonjun’s hand. “No! It’s stupid, really, hyung,” he reassured, looking down. Yeonjun visibly relaxed, chuckling softly and twist his hand in Soobin’s to give it a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure it’s not stupid, baby,” he giggled.</p><p>            The younger shrugged his shoulders, before biting his lip. He stared at the pattern on the comforter, before finally gathering his courage. Fuck it, he didn’t have to be nervous around Yeonjun. The boy loved him, and Soobin loved him back. So, he stood up, his hand falling from Yeonjun’s.</p><p>            He walked over to the chair, feeling Yeonjun’s confused gaze on him. He puffed out his cheeks, before he picked up his jacket and spun to face Yeonjun. “Hyung,” he said, walking to the edge of the bed. Yeonjun’s wide eyes peered up at Soobin, pouty lips parted slightly, a gentle dusting of red over his cheeks. “I want you to have this.”</p><p>            Soobin thrust the jacket towards Yeonjun then, biting his lip nervously. Yeonjun’s jaw dropped a bit, and he blinked a few times, just staring. Soobin felt his stomach twist and he quickly spoke before Yeonjun got the wrong idea. “I wanted to give it to you at the auditorium, but I…was too nervous too,” he explained honestly.</p><p>            Yeonjun continued to stare at him for a moment, before he finally glanced down at the jacket, and took it from Soobin’s hands. He looked back at the boy, eyes searching his. “Really?” he whispered. Soobin blushed, not realising how big of a deal this must have been for Yeonjun as well.</p><p>            All he could do was nod, and Yeonjun’s face broke into the most beautiful expression of gratitude and love, and he pulled the jacket close to his chest. “I will wear it every single day,” he whispered. Soobin giggled, getting back in bed next to him. “You don’t have to do that, hyung,” he replied. Yeonjun shook his head, leaning forward and slipping the jacket on despite being in his pajamas in bed. “I want to,” he insisted.</p><p>            Soobin smiled, watching in admiration as Yeonjun pushed the sleeves back over his hands, feeling out the fit. It was a bit large on him, but he looked adorable. He could help but fall a little more in love in that moment.</p><p>            Yeonjun turned to him, biting his lip as he blushed. “I…was really hoping you’d give you jacket to me,” he confessed, laughing nervously. Soobin raised his brows. “Really? You didn’t seem like you cared,” he admitted. Yeonjun fiddled with his fingers. “I didn’t want you to feel forced,” he said.</p><p>            Soobin chuckled, reaching forward and pulling Yeonjun into his arms. The elder squealed a bit, but curled into Soobin’s chest, the jacket squished between them. “I was afraid you were going to think I was only giving it to you because Taehyun gave Beomgyu his,” he explained. Yeonjun laughed, shaking his head and tilting his chin to look up at Soobin. “We’re a mess,” he whispered.</p><p>            It made Soobin laugh again, and Yeonjun took the opportunity to capture Soobin’s lips with his. Soobin’s laughter got caught in his throat, taking a few seconds to kiss back. Yeonjun liked to do that, catch Soobin by surprise, and Soobin would never get used to it. He kissed back sweetly, letting Yeonjun slide onto his lap and cup his face to angle his jaw just right. The kiss deepened, and Soobin could feel his body growing warmer.</p><p>            Yeonjun was on his lap, wearing his jacket, and starting to move his hands to places that made Soobin’s brain go fuzzy. They were in for an exciting weekend, the win was still fresh on their minds, and Soobin was looking forward to it.</p><p>            He was so happy to have Yeonjun, to have his support and his love and his guidance. He couldn’t believe how far they had come since that fateful day over a year ago when Yeonjun finally caught Soobin’s attention.</p><p>            From where they were now, the future looked bright, and Soobin couldn’t wait for the day that he could give Yeonjun a ring, instead of just a jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>